


Five Minute Fictions Plus Editing

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Series: A_Mixture_Of_Fandom_Dabbles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Prison Break, Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Angst, F/M, Humour, M/M, Mixed Fandoms, Oral Sex, Plus Editing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts that have been written within 5 minutes and then typed up correcting spelling and occasional grammar. Minimal changes made to the piece unless stated otherwise.</p><p>Some suggestive, some angst, some amusing even smutty, all depends where my pen and thoughts take me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Sheet -- Plotting A Plan [Scofield and Whistler]

**Author's Note:**

> Just random dabbles allowing me to get back into writing and giving me the opportunity to play within some fandoms I've watched from the side line as well as a few favourites.
> 
> Laugh, love, comment, enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts behind a white sheet hung in a prison

> **White sheet -- plotting a plan**

James raised his corner of the sheet wrapping it tightly around the make shift clothes line. Within his peripheral view he scrupulously, watched as Scofield mirrored his actions pulling the fabric taunt.

It was well known to the inmates that when a white sheet was hung, it was to maintain others privacy and dignity whilst holding no filter for the unbridled and animalistic cries of passion. For Scofield and Whistler it was merely cover in which they could hatch out a plan of escape.

The materials had been carefully collected merely awaiting additional assembly while the other team members guarded there posts. There was enough time for them to recap later but for now it was a matter of tying knots and keeping a low profile. Whistler allowed his thoughts to wonder, briefly indulging the thought of Michael's sweat stained body heaving against his own, moving to their own perfectly, synced, rhythm. His name sung like a mantra encouraging the pleasurable heat to spread throughout his willing loins.

" _Whistler_?"

Shaking away the imagery, the Australian cleared his throat, a slight indication for the other to continue.

" _Are you ready_?"


	2. "Stiles, This -- No Fit" [Sterek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the active social life Stiles makes some attempt at relaxation though it doesn't quite go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I cheated on this one as by the time the five minutes ended I couldn't leave it where it was I'd also got carried away with the editing.
> 
> art by estriella.deviantart.com

 

> **" _Stiles, This -- No Fit_ "**

The teenagers thoughts repeatedly lead him back to the sound of his tee shirt being pulled taunt; while his associates reactions slowed, teetering towards salivating over the toned form before them. Exhaling deeply, Stiles thought to pin point just when his life took a barrel roll into this confusing mess of an existence.

His best friend, Scott, had recently confided in him the outrageous fact he was a werewolf. Leaving little time for him to process what it could mean for their friendship although 'Google' did aid in softening the blow. On meeting Derek Hale however, made him revise everything he thought he learnt.

The Alpha leader had already portrayed his dominance over his growing pack and it was almost begrudgingly that he'd allowed Stiles to remain, relatively, in one piece. So why wouldn't his thoughts allow him to venture upon anything other than Derek?

The warmth of the others breath caressing his cheek highlighting the lack of space separating the pair. The familiarity of there surroundings making the moment more suffocating as the Amber lit eyes took on a more dominating red, encouraging an involuntary stir within his lower regions.

" _Oh my God! Oh my God! Could this get any worse?_ " Lifting the sheets gingerly Stilinski grimaced, audibly chastising himself. " _You're supposed to raise for Lydia not Derek who ... who scares me._ "

Throwing his head back toward the pillows in defeat Stiles ran his hands over his face, groaning as his finger tips past his lips. " _That's it, I'm going to hell or almost defiantly gay._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly been done 100 times before as it's quite a memorable scene but I am newly active towards the fandom. So forgive me if some of the characteristics are not quite right.


	3. Socks To Bed! [Scogan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan could persevere with a lot but cold feet on his back? That's where he drew the line.

> _**Socks To Bed** _

It had begun during a time when the pair were at there most distant, Jeans loss in fairness had effected them both deeply. Pushing his own pain aside, Logan understood that Scott, despite blaming himself, now depended upon his support if he was to ever again lead the X-men. Time for them moved slowly, slightly dulling the grief they carried while highlighting happier memories.

Within a few short weeks of intense training and practically living within one another pockets, their relationship took a sharp turn into the realms of which they couldn't return.

Their first night together had been relaxed, moving within a comfortable pace. Logan paused to admire the delicate contours of his lover by the shallow illumination provided by the moonlight while Scott allowed his finger tips to trace a more realistic image. He'd never forget the attentive nature shown by the older man.

Outside the bedroom the pair remained at one another's throats, keeping up appearances as the old saying went. Whole once alone if was becoming obvious just how comfortable the pair were becoming. Logan had adjusted to Scotts nightly motions such as the way he swung his leg over the sheets when he became too warm. The way the Boy Scouts toes wriggled within the cool air could almost be considered cute.

Until one evening when during the early hours the temperature had significantly dropped, encouraging the young leader to snuggle close, tucking and weaving his feet between the others and giving him the shock of his life. The intense chill caused Logan to leap from the comfy solitude of his bed, extending his claws as he loomed over his lover like a expertly trained ninja. The blades cutting painfully close to his lovers throat. " _Cyke_?!"

Scotts breath hitched as he sunk deeper into the mattress, blindly reached out under the sheets. " _Logan? Stand down ... Please_ "


	4. And Then In Walked Prince Charming [Madhook]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between the portal jumper and the pirate so where does the prince fit in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually wanted to write this piece for months maybe even a few years now since finding the prompt on a prompts suggestion page on tumblr but I struggle with writing smutty situations. I've written a few in the past but they have taken weeks to get my head in the right place but this one I managed to jump into it feet first.

 

> _**And Then In Walked Prince Charming** _

_[Location: Grannies Diner – Gents Restroom]_

Jefferson’s hips bucked involuntarily towards the tormenting sensation washing over his turgid length, his teeth worrying over his lower lip in a futile attempt to hold back the chorus of moans and unrepeatable profanities. Their surroundings were cramped, providing little space for his lover to manoeuvre, leaving him awkwardly cramped between his legs and the cubical door, yet it failed to dampen their enthusiasm.

Inhaling sharply, the hatter found himself caught off guard as the pirate pulled back to playfully tease his weeping slit, sampling the droplets of pre-cum and applying a slight hint pressure with the tip of his tongue. Killian revelled in watching his partner become unhinged during their ministrations, shedding all signs of the highly strung and difficult individual his past had moulded him into.

Wrapping his full lips tightly around the swollen glans, the flat of the captain’s tongue moved to press against the thick pulsating vein almost massaging it as he rhythmically moved his head; each forward motion allowing him to taking in more of the jumper’s engorged organ. With his singular hand sliding down over his abdomen, Killian groped and attended to his own growing need, freeing himself from under the loosened leather. The edge of his hook moved to part his lover’s legs further.

“ _K—Killian … ngggh_ ” Digging his chin into his chest, Jefferson’s glance flickered upward locking with the others, the vision before him intensified the tightening coil winding within his lower region. His hand released its clenched position, shifting to comb through his partner's hair, encouraging his sinful mouth to quicken its pace while his other hand remained clinging to the fabric of his coat as if trying to hold onto the last remnants of self-control. “ _I’m – I’m Ccclose!_ ”

As if taken from a scene from a badly timed movie, the restroom door opened firstly indicating that the entrance joints needed oiling but more worryingly the fact that someone had entered the outings of the heated scene. Whistling an unrecognisable tune.

Wearily mouthing ‘NO’, the Hatters eyes widened. He found himself torn between pushing the pirate away and holding him closer due to his body’s cry for the inevitable release. The decision was quickly made for him, upon catching the wicked expression crossing the others features, his cheeks hollowing further as the suction around his girth deepened. Burying his face into the crook of his elbow Jefferson sank his teeth deeply into the thick material as he was forced to ride out his orgasm, his moans barely muffled by the surrounding melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write a smut scene in 5 mins is defiantly a feat and honestly if I posted the unedited version I'd get a hell of a lot of 'WTF's?!' and something I'd cringe at having to look back towards it. So I did very roughly write out a plot within the five minutes but spent 'additional' time editing it and ensuring it flowed.
> 
> \-- Glitch xx


	5. Kiss - Hip [Emma & Scott]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet dabble for the prompt smooch on hip

 

He wanted to memorise every part, stretching from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. The pair knew it sounded more formal than sexy, amusing even when a put on seductive tone was imitated but the sentiment was what counted.

His pads of his fingers teased the bare flesh soothingly exploring the contours of his lovers parted legs, feeling the muscles involuntarily react to his touch as they rose higher up, past the bend of her knee and inwardly towards the plentiful thighs. Her unique scent was enticing encouraging his own loins to ache with a considerable need a matter only made worse with the subtle rocking motion of his hips pressed against the edge of the bed. “You are so beautiful” arousal soaked his tone fuelling his confidence to raise his touch higher and tracing his fingers over the silk panties marking out the hidden mounds protecting the sensitive nub.

Pulling his weight to rest more heavily on his forearms, Scott’s freer hand dances along the fine waistband of the panties, taunting and playing with the motion of tugging them lower and to taste the sweet juices and to inflict an onslaught of pleasure with the practised motions of his tongue. Meeting his lover’s eyes he slips the material to one side, his fingers moved with added ease smearing the natural lubricant.

A moan passes his dried lips brought on by his lover’s reaction as her head fell back and her back arched. His attention remained fixated upon her needs as his head ducked lower gently kissing her freshly exposed hip.


End file.
